Our Little Things
by TrunksGirlKiryn
Summary: Songfic based off the Song "Little Things" by One Direction. SesshomaruxRin. Might be making a series of stories connected to this one with other One Direction songs. Review and help me decide! :)


This is a Songfic. Based off the One Direction sing "Little Things." The first chapter is just a introduction and then the second chapter+ is the actual song.

**Everything** _Italicized _ **is their thoughts. **

This will be taken place after the defeat of Naraku and while Rin is still living at the village with Kaede. She is 18 now.

Please Review and tell me what you think. It will let me decide if I want to make more so please show me some love. Hahahah.

HERE WE GO! (:

She went out into the forest to collect some berries and fruit. Nobody knew that she gone because it was so late at night, but she finally decided that a good midnight snack who satisfy her bad timing cravings No matter how long it has been since she lived with Lord Sesshomaru, she still finds being in the woods comfortable. Every single time she ever goes off alone Lord Sesshomaru comes to her mind. He seemed to visit a lot less now but he would never tell her why. It just seemed as she got older he came less often. But, she didn't hate it as much as everyone thought she did. Because when he did visit, popping up out of no where in the middle of the day and surprising her with his mere presence, was the greatest gift he could ever give her. The long wait for him makes seeing him all the more special.

She found an apple tree and the fruits looked nice and juicy, thanks to the spring weather. It wasn't warm outside like a summer night but it was freezing like a winter night. It was just perfect, reminds her of the years she used to sleep on the bare floor with her agitated green companion at her side.

She reached up on her tippy toes for the closest apple to her. She was not longer short, she reached about 5'3. Even with extended height she still couldn't get the apple and she didn't want to climbed the tree, ruining her kimono. She reached even further trying her hardest to get it but was not succeeding.

"Hold on," She heard a voice say.

Before she could even look around to see who said it, even though she pretty much knew, she felt him reach up for the apple right in front of her. They're bodies were facing eachother, even though she was looking forward she was not to his face. She was looking at his neck; smooth, porcelain neck. Her body held its same position; one arm in the air and her body hoisted by her arched toes. She couldn't move because she was still in shocked.

_Why was he here right now? Its so late? How did he even know I was out here?_

You can hear the slight yank of the apple being pulled from the tree, making the whole tree rustle. He offered her the apple,

"Here."

She finally looked up to his unaged face and saw his soft emotion. She didn't really know how she wanted to feel but all she did was take the fruit. "Thank you."

"Um hum," was all he said as a response. Until he realized that she wasn't going to say anything so he said something first, "Why are you out so late?"

His general concern about her well-being made her smile, "I was hungry and couldn't sleep. Decided that I will go for a walk... why are you here."

"I've been wanting to see you."

Her face showed utter shock but she clearly blushed and didn't even try to hide it.

"I've been wanting to see you too. But I can't do anything about it now can I," Rin responded looking off in another direction. She looked sad now because she honestly wanted him to feel bad so he can feel like he has to make it up to me later. But she knows she probably went a little fair by saying that.

His expression didn't change, he did not show any sign of anger or sadness.

"Yeah I know. Thats why I want to stay with you as long as I can right now," He responded. While he was saying that he took a step forward so now he and Rin were centimeters away from each other. He grabbed her hand, that was folded against her blossomed chest, "I promise you will enjoy while I'm here."

**This was real quick so please move on to the next chapter and tell me what you think. **

**-TrunksGirlKiryn**


End file.
